Ensuring uninterrupted electrical power and data communications is critical to the success of many businesses. To complete a transaction, a business may use several different systems. Some of the systems may be at the business location while other systems may require communication with entities outside the business location. The inability to use a system involved in completing a transaction, or a disruption in communication with the outside entities, may prevent the business from completing transactions. Inability to complete a transaction may lead to the loss of that transaction, as a customer who is unable to purchase the desired good or service may decide to go elsewhere or decide not to make a purchase. The business may attempt to complete transactions with customers in spite of its inability to use certain systems or communicate with outside entities. If the attempted transactions fail to complete, though, the business may be unable to complete the attempted transactions once system access and communications return to normal. For example, the business may not be able to verify a customer's payment, preventing the business from receiving payment for delivered goods or services. Thus, ensuring uninterrupted electrical power and data communications increases a business's ability to complete transactions.